


Song of the Brigadier

by KelonyBarstowe



Series: Direland [1]
Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn Adventure Game
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Poetry, Propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelonyBarstowe/pseuds/KelonyBarstowe
Summary: An in-world piece of propaganda, and lightly disguised love note





	Song of the Brigadier

South to the south there’s a land I know  
Where the streams run clean and the cool winds blow  
Wish I could just lay my head down low  
But my lady calls, so away I go

Says “take your shield and take your spear,  
Take a kiss from the girl who holds you dear  
I’ll wash away your every fear  
See the Empire in its final year”

She rides at the front line proud and tall  
Leading poor man, rich man, soldiers all  
Now the world stands still and it heeds her call  
As one by one immortals fall

The towers loom, the fires blaze  
Our future in the balance sways  
The Inquisition’s iron gaze  
Beholds the Empire’s final days.

I gave my life to the queen’s command  
So here I’ll hold and here I’ll stand  
Some pretty little thing try’na take my hand  
But my heart belongs to Direland

Bones will heal and scars will fade  
The dead are in their coffins laid  
Though terrible the price we paid  
Free men shall rise up unafraid

We danced and drank as the Empire fell  
And what comes next no man can tell  
But I’ll hold you close and I’ll serve you well  
My warrior, queen, my blushing belle

**Author's Note:**

> Use "The Stable Song" by Gregory Alan Isakov as a reference for the tune. It's not an exact filk but close enough you'll feel it fall in line with the first and second verse melody.


End file.
